How Far's She Come
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Ash reflects on how far Serena has come on their journey together.


**How Far She's Come**

**Hello everyone and welcome to another Amourshipping story this time from Ash's Point of View. Enjoy it everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

From the day we both reunited, I didn't remember her at first, but when she reminded me of the summer camp we attended, I remembered who she was. When I thought of her back then when we were friends to how she was now, I began having this funny feeling inside me. It felt warm and tingly, it was the same feeling I had when I was a kid when I first met. When I talked to mom about it, she told me that I had a crush on her. I soon felt warmness in my cheeks when she told me and I had that same feeling again when I met her. As we traveled along with Bonnie and Clemont she helped a lot navigating us through the Kalos Region, being like an older sister and mother to Bonnie and even teaching me Ryhorn racing even though she told me she hated it. She also has a sense of fashion which reminded me of Dawn from Sinnoh. Then came the day we finally set things straight and confessed our feelings for each other, it was the greatest day for both of us. No more holding feelings for both of us. Now I have the most beautiful girl who was also my best friend since childhood as my girlfriend. But there was that one thing that I knew that bothered her and that was her own goal in her journey. While most of my other friends knew wanted to be like doctors, coordinators and Pokémon type masters, but Serena had no goal. I was worried for her seeing left out seeing all of us having dreams. But thanks to another friend of ours named Shauna and encouragement and support from all three of us, Serena now has the dream of becoming a Pokémon performer and future Kalos Queen just like her friend and rival. Since then Serena after a very long time finally caught a Pancham a Pokémon who just loves to perform. She has recently done some more Pokévisons and even did a montage video for a special contest where she danced to one of her favorite songs. After she finished though she looked unhappy, as I was worried we did something wrong.

"What's wrong Serena, don't you like it?" I asked as she looked at me and shook her head as she smiled as I was confused at why.

"Nothing's wrong Ash, it's just that, my video it's missing something." She said as she gave us all a stern look. She then smiled again. "I know just what to do." She said as she grabbed her sketch book and began to draw. After she finished she showed it to us as it was a sketch of all us around her and her Pokémon. "I've decided to include all of you in the last shot." She said with a smile on her face as we all smiled back. So we shot the final scene several times for Serena to see what takes she likes and after that we went to nearest editing studio to get it done and after that submitted it to the contest. A day after words we watched to see if Serena's video won and surprisingly it did. We were all happy for her and went out to lunch to celebrate. That night before we went to bed I noticed her standing outside. I smiled and went outside to greet her.

"Hey beautiful, congrats on winning today." I said embracing her and kissing her on the forehead.

"Thanks Ash." She said smiling back as she then looked up to the skies. "After today I could be one step closer to becoming Kalos Queen." She said as I smiled.

"I know you'll be a great Kalos Queen one day Serena." I said as she looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks Ash." She said as she then let out a yawn. "Well it's getting late, we should go to sleep."

"Good idea." I said as we walked back into the Pokémon Center. When we got to our rooms I got one more chance to say goodnight to Serena before we went to bed. "Serena, one more thing." I told her as she looked confused at what I had to say. "You may be trying to compete to be Kalos Queen, but you'll always be my Kalos Queen." And with that I pulled my girlfriend into a passionate kiss.

"Good night my beautiful Kalos Queen." I told her.

"Good night my handsome Pokémon Master." She responded back as we headed back into our rooms to sleep. As I looked up at the ceiling of mine and Clemots room I thought of how far she's come.

**Please leave your comments and reviews as I look forward to hearing what you guys have to say. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
